


Dress To Impress

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Kisses, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For a sort of prompt: Percival going into work with a 'kiss me I'm Irish' badge. However the badge became a shirt.





	Dress To Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantastik_obskurials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastik_obskurials/gifts).



It had started off innocent enough. There were a fair few members of MACUSA of Irish heritage and while they didn’t band together and bond, there were certain times of the year when they showed national pride and solidarity. St Patrick’s Day was just one of those days. The beauty of the day was that it fell on a Friday that year and so a casual dress-code was much more acceptable than any other day of the year. In a way nobody should have been all that surprised when the Irish contingent of MACUSA swarmed the building as one mass of green shirted fiends.

Jaws dropped when Percival marched through the department in an emerald green, slightly glittery shirt which bore the message “kiss me I’m Irish” in a stark white scrawl. Titters went up around the room and Percival smiled. It was a loose, wide smile, a little toothier than usual and the whispers started up. Despite nobody wanting to believe it, there was a distinct possibility that their director was tipsy at 8am in the morning.  MacFarlane bumbled in after him in a similar shirt and with a grin slung an arm round Percival’s shoulder before pressing a squelchy wet kiss to Percival’s cheek.

“You’re Irish, I’m Irish. This is a beautiful day boss. And I got to kiss you. I could die a happy man.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Seraphina’s voice held a shrill of disbelief and the whole department tried to look busy while their boss and MacFarlane turned.

“Happy St Patrick’s Day boss’ boss.” MacFarlane laughed.

“I had gathered it was St Patrick’s Day however even with a relaxed dress code I do not think those shirts will be acceptable. Please remove them at once.” Seraphina sounded tired, like a woman who had seen and dealt with too much bullshit in her life and her best friend acting less like her right hand man and more like a yob was the last straw. In a way she should have known something worse was coming when the two men in front of her exchanged a look and their hands began undoing the buttons.

“Oh, just before you take those off.” Newt bustled past her like a man on a mission. He stood in front of Percival and stilled his hands. The kiss he pressed to Percival’s lips was anything but decent.

“Mr. Scamander!” Seraphina called out scandalised. “That is most improper.”

Newt straightened up from where he’d dipped Percival and tried not to laugh.

“I’m merely following traditions. As an Englishman I think I ought to show my support.”

“Perhaps a little too enthusiastic support. Please refrain from such displays in the workplace. As for you Percival, take that shirt off this instance. It does not become someone of your position.”

Newt stood to Percival’s side and watched with great interest as the shirt was unbuttoned slowly. Underneath it was a t-shirt with an arrow pointing to the side where Newt stood. Under the arrow it said “I’m with stupid”.

Everyone in the room had stopped pretending they were hard at work and watched with open fascination as Seraphina let out a strangled gasp of frustration. Next to Percival Newt brightened considerably.

“Yeah?” He asked as he nodded at the t-shirt. Percival looked down at it then back up at Newt with a bashful little grin.

“If you’ll have me.” Someone in the background squealed a little and Seraphina rolled her eyes as the two men linked their hands. She was happy for them, she really was but their methods of communication really left a lot to be desired.

“As sweet as this is,” she addressed Percival, “those t-shirts still aren’t regulation approved. Please get changed at once.”

MacFarlane pouted in his t-shirt but Percival’s smile turned scarily happy. He untangled his hand from Newt’s and reached for the hem of his t-shirt. In that moment Seraphina realised her mistake but it was too late. The t-shirt was peeled off to some wolf-whistles and Newt’s appreciative eyes checking Percival out. T-shirt dropped carelessly to the ground Percival stood defiant in a vest top. An arrow pointed up towards his face and was labelled “The Man” while another arrow pointed down to his crotch that said “The Legend”.

“Absolutely not.” Seraphina shook her head while people tried not to laugh.

“You’ll have to introduce me to this legend later.” Newt purred but it was loud enough for everyone to hear still.

“Mr. Scamander! Will you please behave?!” Seraphina tried, she really did but in the face of such defiance it was almost impossible to keep her cool. What she never expected was Percival to shrug and reach for the hem of his vest.

“No. Percival. No. Stop.” Her pleas went ignored and in moments the vest joined the growing pile on the floor. Stunned silence reigned supreme as Percival stood, chest puffed out in pride as he modelled a crop top which barely skirted around his ribs. There was something small scrawled on the centre and against her better judgement Seraphina took a step closer and squinted to read it.

“You’re a nosy little fucker, aren’t you?” She read it aloud and stepped back as though she’d been stepped. “You cannot wear this disgraceful outfit to the Congress meeting Percival.”

“You said it not me.” Percival smiled easily and winked at Newt who was admiring his body openly. The crop top fell to the floor and Percival stood bare chested. In green paint someone had written “My boss went to Ireland and I didn’t even get a t-shirt” and Newt snorted.

“Is that what this is all about? I’ll get you a t-shirt next time.” Seraphina growled. “I’m sorry you couldn’t come with me a few weeks back, I couldn’t wrangle it. If that’s what this is all about then fine. Have it your way. Wear your shirt to the meeting but please keep the drinking to minimum until this evening.”

A cheer went up from around the room and MacFarlane held a bottle aloft as he whooped. The cheering turned into lewd comments when Percival bent over to pick up his clothes and Newt ogled the way his trousers tightened over his shapely backside. A friendly pat had Percival straightening up quicker than expected and Newt smiled cheekily. Percival fumbled with the buttons of his shirt when Newt pressed another kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you at lunch, my little leprechaun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on tumblr - @ladyoftheshrimp


End file.
